We Will Be
by xSassyJane
Summary: Gabriella thought Troy would always be there for her. Not always though. My entry for the ZAAngels Write Off Challenge 'A Bump In The Road'. R&R pleaseeeeee Jane x
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my next ZAAngels Write-Off entry! I thought I wasn't going to do it for a while but I got an idea and I went with it. I actually like it, it's the most dramatic thing I've ever written anyway! Please read and review!! I'll post the voting poll link when it's up. I think there's like two weeks left though. Anyway! Thank you for reading =D Don't own anything btw.**

**We Will Be.**

Gabriella couldn't breathe. She would forever be that girl. The girl who got knocked up by the Golden Boy. The slut. The whore. All these untrue things swirled around in her head while her eyes remained fixated on the pink plus sign. That stupid pink plus sign. That plus sign meant many things. She was seventeen. She was pregnant. Everyone would think it was Chad's. They were wrong. As if her situation wasn't shitty enough, the father of her unborn child was her Spanish teacher, Mr. Troy Bolton.

Troy Bolton. It may seem like a schoolgirl crush on her teacher but it wasn't. He's twenty-five. She was sixteen when their relationship began. But he was her ray of hope. In the event that someone found out about their relationship, Troy had promised her forever. He had told her that nobody could keep him from her. She believed him. She had faith that somehow he would make this work, make this better. He'd help her, he'd devise a plan that would work for both of them. She had to stay positive. _"Like the tests." _She thought, chuckling lightly. All she needed was him.

She walked out of her bathroom after washing her hands thoroughly and checked the time on her clock. He was going to pick her up in twenty minutes. They had a routine. Troy would pick her up at eleven pm every night possible and drop her home at six am, after her mom went to bed and before her mom got up.

It was already decided that she was keeping the baby. There was no doubt about that. And she had an inkling, a feeling that Troy would be okay with this. Shocked, most definitely, but he would support her. He always has.

She tiptoed down the stairs, deciding to wait for Troy at their meeting place. She was going to tell him as soon as she got in the car. She wanted it out in the open as soon as possible. She quietly locked the door behind her and fell into a normal walking speed. Glancing at the screen of her phone, she would be five minutes early but that was good. She would have time to prepare herself, to freak out a little before she told him. In her head, she was imagining how she wanted it to play out. She'd tell him, he'd panic for a while, which would make her upset. He would notice her tears and immediately spring into doting-boyfriend mode. He would tell everything would be ok, that he would be there for her through it all, that he is so happy that she's carrying his child.

So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice her boyfriend's car pull up beside her. She didn't notice the window sliding down or the gentle music coming from the radio inside.

"Are you getting in babe?"

She jumped in fright and spun around to look at him."Y-yeah. Sorry." He smiled as she slid into his car and slipped on her seatbelt. She saw him prepare to drive off and decided to take her chance. "Troy!" He stopped what he was doing, the car making a gentle purring sound. "I have something to tell you and I don't think you should be driving when I tell you."

"Can't it wait til we get to my place?"

Gabriella shook her head gently. "I want to tell you now."

"Okay. Shoot."

Gabriella looked down at her fidgeting fingers and inhaled deeply. "I'm pregnant."

Silence. She stayed calm. He was just trying to find the right words. That's all. It was going to be ok.

Troy cleared his throat gently, catching Gabriella's attention. "I... I think you should go."

Gabriella's eyes widened in fear. That's not what he was supposed to say. He was supposed to calm her down, help her, tell her he loves her. "Troy..."

"I'm sorry. Just go." He said softly, as if it would soften the blow. As if by not yelling at her what he was doing was acceptable.

In shock, she stepped out of the car slowly, trying to give him a chance to take it back, to change his mind. Once she was fully out of the car, she turned around, taking her time to close the door. As soon as she closed it, he sped off.

It hit her. He wasn't coming back. She was wrong. He didn't love her like she thought he did. He didn't need her as much as she needed him. And now she has no one.

X

Gabriella went home that night and cried. She never went to sleep. Her mother came in to wake her and she was in the same position, crying her eyes out. When her mom asked her what was wrong, she simply shook her head and let the tears flow. Her mom asked if it had something to do with Chad.

Gabriella decided it was. She could tell her mom and say it was Chad's. Her mom was less likely to kill her if she knew the father was seventeen not twenty five. So she did just that. She explained the whole situation with Chad's name instead of Troy's. Her mom was shocked. But she did what Gabriella had wanted Troy to do. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and told her everything would work out fine. She called in sick to work and told Gabriella she was staying home from school. Even through her tears, Gabriella was happy she didn't have to face Troy. But she knew she would sometime. For now, she wallowed in self-pity. Her mom stayed with her for most of the day, doing what she used to do when Gabriella was sick as a child. She would stroke her hair softly, wipe the tears from her face, hold her hair back while she got sick. And for the whole time, Gabriella had wished it was Troy.

After that day, Gabriella struggled. Her mom made her go to school. She sat through her classes, only speaking when spoken to. She barely ate, barely slept and if she got through the day without crying, she would have been shocked. Troy could see the change in her but he didn't know what to do.

Gabriella had gone to the doctors with her mom and found out she was one month along. She hadn't told anybody. She was hoping Troy would change his mind. She knew he wouldn't. He was ignoring her in class, usually only calling her name for attendance.

She continued with her routine. She was taking all the vitamins her mom was giving her, she was accepting the healthy lunches her mom was making her but they'd never get eaten. They were usually dumped before she even got to homeroom. She was getting through the day on around three hours sleep every day. Yet she would tell her mom she slept fine. For a usually smart girl, Gabriella was blind to the consequences of her actions.

A while after she found out, Gabriella was struggling to put one foot in front of the other. Her friends were getting concerned. She was out of it all the time. On this day, she finally broke.

Walking to gym, which she no longer did at risk of harming the baby, Gabriella stumbled. Her friends reached out to her but she fell to the floor. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. Her friends were calling for teachers. People were gathering around her before being told to back off. By Troy Bolton. An ambulance was called and she was taken away. Her mom was called on the way and she said she would meet them there. When they reached the hospital, Gabriella was immediately taken to be seen by doctor. When asked if she had any allergies or prevailing illnesses, all Troy could think was _"She's pregnant."_

Gabriella's mother arrived and Troy filled her in on what he knew, which was that she had fainted. Her mom asked for information and she was swept away by a nurse. Troy was left waiting. He couldn't leave. He needed to know if she was okay. If the baby was okay. He waited and waited until Mrs. Montez came back out. She was surprised to see him still there. He told her he just wanted to check up on one of his best students. Then she gave him the best chance he could get. She asked him to stay with Gabriella while she headed home for some things. He said yes in the least eager voice her could find. She nodded at him thankfully and told him where to go. He took deep breaths as he walked to her room. He knocked gently on the ajar door and stepped through the threshold. She was lying on her side, silent.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. She jumped. She had expected it to be her mom. Why was he here? She stayed silent. He deserved to know what happened but she didn't want to speak to him. He knew that too. She heard him sigh and pull a chair closer to the bed. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me but... is." He stopped for a minute. "Is the baby okay?" Tears poured down her face. She didn't turn to face him. She didn't move any part of her body. She simply said no. "Gabriella..." He said softly. He reached out to touch her arm. She flinched away from him. "Gabriella... please talk to me."

"Why? Why should I Troy?" She still remained facing away from him so he moved and knelt in front of her. She closed her eyes. She couldn't look at him.

"I deserve this, I know I do."

Gabriella's eyes sprung open, fury raging in her usually sweet, chocolate eyes. "You deserve _this_? You think this is what you deserve? You deserve a million times worse than _this _Troy."

"I know, I know, I.."

"You what Troy? You're sorry? You weren't thinking straight? I needed you Troy. I _needed _you so much and you just dropped me. You lied to me. You told me you would always be there for me. You said I could trust you with anything. Do you know how freaked out I was? The only reason I told you straight away was because I stupidly thought you'd make me feel better. I couldn't have been any further off."

"I'm sorry Gabriella. You're completely right okay? I know what I've told. I meant that. I still do.."

"That's bullshit Troy. I think you should leave."

"I'm not leaving until I've explained everything."

"I'll press the nurses button and tell them to get rid of you."

"No you won't. Now, let me explain." Gabriella stayed silent. "Thank you. I'm sorry I told you to leave. Unbelievably sorry. But I'm your teacher. I'm eight years older than you Gabriella. I panicked. I drove home and stayed awake all night, thinking of ways we could make this work. I went to your house in the morning thinking I could talk to you before you went to school. I was on your balcony and I heard you tell your mom it was Chad's. I thought you were serious. That's why I haven't tried talking to you. But your mom told Mr Matsui how far along you were and he told all your teachers. I knew it was mine then. You just happened to faint before you got to Spanish class." He chuckled lightly, trying to break the tension of the conversation. Gabriella's face stayed solid. "Gabriella." He took her hands in his and caressed them gently. "I know it means nothing now. But I am so sorry. I understand if you hate me. But I love you. It might not be enough for you anymore. But at least you know." Troy watched her as she processed everything. Her fingers were aimlessly playing with his. She nodded. He wanted to smile but he didn't know what she meant.

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway. I miscarried."

"Baby..." His hands entwined themselves with hers. He took it as a good sign that she didn't pull away. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged before nodding. "I will be."

They sat in silence for a while. They both stared at their joined hands. Troy wasn't sure how long her mom would be but he knew he wouldn't have much longer with her. Still kneeling, he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them tenderly. "Are we okay?"

For the first time, Gabriella looked at him. Their eyes met. "We will be."


	2. Voting!

http://zaangels[dot]com[/]2010[/]02[/]20[/]zaangels-write-off-poll-3[/]#more-10258

Voting is now open!!!! Just take out all the [] or go to my twitter xSassyJane I'll be posting the link there too!!


End file.
